galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian Destroyer
This great obsidian statue has the lower body of a lion with a scorpion's tail, 2 long bronze scythes with glowing green runes for arms, and a brass skull with a pharaoh's hood on its massive torso. Green energy crackles throughout its body as it moves. Occasionally, the energy washes out in waves, empowering undead, animating corpses, and weakening living creatures. It turns towards you and releases a rolling ball of black and green energy at you that absorbs the life from everything it touches. 'Obsidian Destroyer CR 12 XP: 19200' LE Gargantuan Construct Init +3 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Low light Vision, Perception +4 Aura: Soul Reaping Aura 'Defense' AC 29(+20 Natural Armor, +3 Dex, -4 Size) Flat Footed-26, Touch-9 HP 142(15d10+60) DR 10/Adamantine or Good, Fast Healing 5 Fort +5 Ref +8 Will +9 SR 23 Defensive Abilities: Construct Traits, Faithbound 'Offense' Speed: 30ft Reach: 10 ft(15 ft w/ Scythes) Melee: 2 Slams +24(4d6+13), 2 Scythes +26(4d6+1d6 negative energy+15/Crit 17-20x3+1d4 negative levels) Ranged: Orb of Seth Special Attacks: Life Draining Scythes, Trample 4d6+19 Ref DC 28 'Statistics' Str 36 Dex 16 Con - Int - Wis 19 Cha 1 Base Attk +15 CMB '''+32 '''CMD 45(+4 vs Trip) Feats: - Skills: - SQ: Keyed to Anub-Saibot, Shrine of the Undying King Faithbound-'' The Destroyer cannot attack any creature bearing either a coin of the Undying Court, or a holy symbol of the Undying King. ''Keyed to Anub-Saibot-'' The Obsidian Destroyer is similar to a Juggernaut. Rather than be bound to specific domains, though, they are keyed to the faith of the Undying King. Any creature who has a holy symbol of the Undying King can expend a use of channel energy into the Destroyer and command it for a number of rounds equal to their channel energy damage dice(creatures who only have the Command Undead ability can use this ability and act as a cleric of their class level for how long they can command the Destroyer, though they still require a holy symbol). ''Life Draining Scythes-'' These long curved bronze blades draw energy directly from the negative energy plane. They act as +2 weapons that inflict an extra 1d6 negative energy damage on the target. On a critical hit, they also inflict 1d4 negative levels. Every 2 negative levels they inflict adds to their soul point total. ''Orb of Seth-'' The Orb of Seth is what powers the Obsidian Destroyer. Once every 1d4 rounds, it generates a ball of black and green necromantic energy and fires it in a 60ft line. Creatures in the line take 1d4 negative levels, a successful Fortitude save DC 17 halves the level drain. For every 2 levels the Destroyer inflicts, it gains a soul point. These points last for 1 hour. It can spend a soul point as a swift action to animate a corpse within its zone of desecration as per the animate dead spell. ''Shrine of the Undying King-'' The Obsidian Destroyer is a mobile shrine to Anub-Saibot. It also projects a zone of desecration that extends 40 ft from it. ''Soul Reaping Aura-'' Each round as a swift action, the Destroyer can generate a 60ft soul reaping aura. This aura has one of 3 effects, chosen by the Destroyer when it activates the aura. None of these effects affect the Destroyer. '''Life sapping- '''The aura can make healing all but impossible. Fast Healing and regeneration are reduced by half(min 0), casters using magical healing within the aura must succeed a caster level check DC 26 or the spell fails(Clerics with the Healing Domain add their Cha to the check), this is the default aura for the Destroyer, it rarely switches to the others, '''Deathless-' Undead within the aura gain +2 channel resistance, +3 Fast Healing, and cannot be permanently destroyed unless the Destroyer is killed first, they are destroyed positive or holy energy, or their remains are sprinkled with holy water after they are reduced below 0 hp, 'Mystic empowerment-' All spells cast within the area act as if they were Empowered and necromancy spell act Threnodic as per the the Metamagic feats. The spell must be cast from within the area, spells cast from outside into the aura are unaffected. The Destroyer never uses this third aura unless commanded to by a creature with a holy symbol. The Obsidian Destroyer is a mastery or arcane engineering. It was first created by a Whispering Lord known as the Stranger, after he first encountered Nokmora's Juggernauts. They act as focus points for the legion, absorbing living energy and using it to empower undead soldiers around it. They can also reinforce the army, animating the recently dead. Its only drawback is that it needs a spellcaster to direct it in battle, since it has no intelligence of its own. The Puppet Master has only been able to recover 2 so far and would be very eager to find more.